Catching Bella
by Kingdom1234hearts
Summary: SUSPENDED! All Human. My first fanfic. Bella is a quiet girl in college. How will she react when the quarterback starts to pursuit her? Will she run away or let him catch her?
1. Score

_Disclaimer: Characters and the whole Twilight story by Stephenie Meyer._

_This whole story is thanks to my friend __vjgm__. I would like to dedicate this story to her. If not for her, this story wouldnt even exist... :)_

* * *

Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, was always the smart shy girl in school. Little did she know, that was all going to change very soon. Like every other night of her life, she was locked in her bedroom, studying. Her best freind, and roommate was Alice Mason. Alice was in the living room, blaring the tv, and watching the big football game. Of course she was rooting for the Georgia Bulldogs. Her boyfreind Jasper Ryals. ls is the lead halfback. In the background she could hear the announcer. '4th quarter, 37 seconds left in the game, and the score is 21 to 18 with Georgia in the lead.'

23...

22...

21...

'Ryals passes to Mason'

18...

17...

16...

'And Smith takes out another cornerback...'

7...

6...

5...

'Masons running, running, and...'

All Bella could hear from then on was Alice squealing. Apparently they won with a final touchdown. Bella could only think that she shouldnt really care about whats happening in the game. She should be studying, but she was distracted by the excitment of the win, and Alice screaming in the background really didnt help much either. So she decided to go and try to calm down Alice, and quit for the night.

Once she was in the living room, she could barely take it.

"Alice! Calm down already!"

Alice used her sad little puppy face, and won me over.

"Fine, you have 30 seconds. Then you have to quite down"

"YAY! They won!" She cried in her musical voice, while dancing around.

"3,2,1" I said while holding up my fingers, my other hand on my hip.

Over the next couple of days, Alice was bouncing off the walls. She couldnt wait until Jasper came back so she could congratulatehim. Alice and Jasper have known each other for 2 and a half years now. The day they met was the day Alice told him she loved him. Alice works part time at a little coffee shop down the street. It was like every other day, except today, Jasper and some of his friends decided to come by and order some coffee for unknown reasons. She was taking their order.

She told him "Hi" in her happiest voice. He looked up at her, and turned pale, then stuttered out a small "Hello." His two friends behind him just laughed, whispered something to each other, and walked off, but not before the bigger one yelled over his shoulder "Dont faint now Jasper or your going to find some other way home." Jasper scoweled which only made the smaller one laugh even harder. Thats when Alice said it. She stepped up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear so the other two wouldnt hear. "Youll love me one day, just like ill love you." He was starttled at first, but then turned red from embarresment and smiled down on her. I know this of course because she told me once she got home that day. She was so excited. Theyve been together ever since.

As for Alice and I, well, weve been friends since we were in diapers. Even our mothers, and our mothers mothers. Im sure well always be friends. It was finally time. Alice was about to explode, while i tried to calme her down. I was used to this of course. This happened every time Jasper was off for a game. I finally managed to calm her down when the phone rang. I grabbed it while holding her down, so i could talk without her yelling in my ear. She squealed when she found out it was Jasper. I managed out a "Its your lover," in a smart tone of voice.

"Hey Alice, I---" i could hear because i made her put it on speaker phone. "Jasper!" she screamed, startling him as well as me. Youd think we would have been used to her chiper mood by now, but sadly, no. "Are you home yet? Congratulations! Are---" He cut her off, and i could hear laughing in the background, and a low "quiet" from Jasper, and a small thud while one voice said "ow!" the other started laughing even harder. "Calm down Alice, ok? I was wondering if you and Bella wanted to go out with me and a couple of friends to celebrate." "Sure!" she shouted into the phone, and again i could hear laughter, which only made me laugh.

"Alice?" "Yes?" "Dont you think you should ask Bella first before you go agreeing to stuff without her permission?" "Oh... uhh... oh yea... hang on..." he sighed, and yet again i could hear more laughter, and a couple of "ows" in the background. Apparently Jasper wasnt to happy with his friends listening in on his conversation. Thats when i heard it. "Bella? Please?" She, yet again, showed her lost puppy face. I closed my eyes, and looked away so i wouldnt be tricked my her evil powers. Now if only she usd them for good. My actions only made her whine more, then she hugged me and repeated. "Please Bella? Youll have fun... i promise!" She said in her sweetest, most innocent voice. Thats when i cracked. "Fine... but you owe me..." I sighed in defeat. "YAY!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screamed all in one breath. "You heard her Jazz... when do we need to be ready?"

_

* * *

__What should happen next? The more reveiws I get the faster Ill update. PM if you have any good ideas, and I might add them to the story._


	2. What Date?

_Pretty much the same thing as last time... :)_

_Disclaimer: Characters and the whole Twilight story by Stephenie Meyer._

_This whole story is thanks to my friend __vjgm__. I would like to dedicate this story to her. If not for her, this story wouldnt even exist... :)_

* * *

BOPV 

It didn't take long for Bella to get ready.

Alice on the other hand took some time. When she did finally come out, she started arguing with me. "Bella, are you really going to wear that on our date?"

"Uhh... Alice, no one said anything about a date."

"Well what did you think it was silly? Its ok." She said with an evil smile. "I'll give you a makeover!"

"A--Alice... Its fine. I--I can do it..." I stuttered out. But before I could resist, I was dragged back toward my room. She's pretty strong for such a small girl. "Alice! Lemme go!"

I tried, but it was no use, she already had me in my room looking for something different to wear. Five minutes, and a pile of clothes on the floor later, Alice had gotten out a jean mini skirt and a blue strapless shirt.

"Aww! You look SO cute! Edward is going to love you!" There was a short silence after that.

"Alice..." I said.

She scrunched up her face like she always did before I started yelling at her. "Yes Bella?" Her smallest voice was really annoying right now.

"Who's Edward?"

"Well... Uhh... You see Bella... Edward is one of Jasper's friends. Besides Bella," She was starting to raise her voice. "I told you it was a date. Who did you think you were going with? You thought you were just going to be a third wheel? Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett Smith are coming too."

She had a pleading look on her face. One that I've seen many times, and yet I still can't say no to it.

So I sighed in defeat, and said "Fine Alice, but one little obnoxious thing and I'm leaving. Got it?"

She nodded her head happily, and hugged me sweetly. "Thank you SO much Bella! You won't be sorry!"

"Yea, well, that's what you always say so... we'll see."

"I'll take that as an 'I love you, Alice, your the greatest.'" She acted touched, putting her hand over her heart. "Aww Bella, I love you too."

"Yea, whatever Alice..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"YAY! Their here! Hurry Bella." She ran to get the door while I was doing some finishing touches.

I could hear Alice inviting them in, and some muffled voices in the background.

I ran a quick brush through my hair again, and slowly crept out of my room. When I managed to get to the living room entrance without being noticed I looked around and could hear Alice explaining about where I was and what I was doing. "She'll be out in a minute Edward. Your going to love her. Shes sweet and smart and--" I ignored her voice, and looked around to see her is Jasper's arms standing near the door.

The other male however was waiting patiently on the couch. From what I could see he was well muscled, but not as big as Jasper. I could see his bronze colored hair, and some of his soft white skin. I slowly approached the living room, allowing myself to be seen. As I did Alice said "And here she is now."

He looked back at me but I didn't see his expression. I turned my head down and blushed. After a couple of seconds I could feel someone standing next to me, then a big warm hand cupping mine. "It's ok, I won't bite." He smiled a crooked smile, and i almost melted. "H--hi" I just barely managed to stutter out. He smiled again and I heard Alice let out a little "aww" which only made me blush more.

"Bella" Jasper said. "This is Edward." I looked up at Edward and rolled my eyes. "I kinda figured that much out by myself." He gave a small confused look and shrugged. "Ready to go?" He said. I was too stunned by the fact that we were still holding handsto talk so I just shook my head yes. He laughed and walked forward with our fingers still intertwined.

When we got outside I noticed Edward and Jasper were heading in different directions. "Umm... Edward?" "Yes Bella?" He smiled down at me. "Whe--where are we going?" "Bella, your so cute when your nervous. You blush. I like it... a lot." He grinned as I blushed again. "We are going in my car." He pointed to a shiny silver Volvo. "After we all go to the bar for a little while to celebrate I want to get to know you some more." He said as he opened the door for me.

He quickly ran around to the other side of the car, and then continued to talk. "So I asked Alice if you would mind going to dinner with me. Would you?" He asked with a plea in his voice."I don't know." I replied, still a little shaken that someone like Edward would ask me that. _Maybe its just a stupid prank._ I thought. _How cruel, how can he be so mean? _

"Why not Bella? Did I make you mad? Should I have asked you first? Did I do something else wrong?" "No... Its just..." I tried to think of some believable excuse. "Your supposed to know who the person you go on dates with. No strangers allowed." "He smiled and said, "Whys that Bella? Do I scare you or something?" He smiled that crooked smile of his and I couldn't talk for a second.

"N--no... Its just... I know nothing about you." I sighed because I knew this wouldn't work. _But maybe_, I thought, _Maybe hes one of those dumb jocks._ I smile at my thought. "Well then, thats easy to fix. What do you want to know about me?" He smiled.

"What kind of grades do you make?" "I mostly make A's. I want to be a doctor." _So hes smarter than I thought._ "Well... uhh... Do you play any instruments?"

"4 actually. Drums, guitar, violin, and my favorite the piano." "Hmm... and your a football player, right?" "Yes" He said as we pulled into the parking lot and parked. "I'll think about it." I winked at him, and started for the door, but he stopped mt hand and said "Here, let me." He reached over me, and was extremely close. I held my breath and let it out after I heard the little click of the door. He leaned back, his face inches from mine and said, "There you go." He was looking at my lips as he said it. "Thank you." I mumbled as I gazed at his eyes. Closer and closer we got to each other till I could practically taste his breath on my lips. Then...

* * *

_lol... What does everyone always say? Oh yea... Cliffie right? lol... Something like that :)_

_What should happen next? The more reveiws I get the faster Ill update. PM if you have any good ideas, and I might add them to the story._


	3. Angelic

_Now, theres some things I wanna say before you read this chapter... First of all, Im sorry it took so long, but I like to take my time writing, and think about what Im going to do next. Second of all... Your really going to hate me for this, but... This chapter is in Edwards point of view... Dont worry though, chapter 4 will tell you who interupts them... Or if they really do kiss... Look at the poll on my profile, and vote... The faster I get reveiws and the more votes I get the faster Ill update... I promise this time too... Im already half way finished with chapter 4 :)_

_Disclaimer: Characters and the whole Twilight story by Stephenie Meyer._

_This whole story is thanks to my friend __vjgm__. I would like to dedicate this story to her. If not for her, this story wouldnt even exist... :)_

* * *

(EPOV)

"Edward?" Jasper said, sounding a little scared.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"What would you do if I set you up on a blind date?"

'"You did what? Please Jasper... Don't say it's another one of those blond idiots." I yelled, a little frustrated. My last blind date didn't turn out to well. Emmett set me up with some blond, bobble headed bimbo. She couldn't say anything intelligent at all, and said 'like' after every word. I can't exactly remember her name. Jessica something, I think. But what else should I expect from Emmett? His girlfriend, Rosalie, is pretty I admit but defiantly not my type.

"I seriously doubt she's a blond idiot. She's not even blond, plus she's got a 4.0." he replied smugly.

"Oh, so it's some nerd?"

"Alice said you'd act like this." he shook his head sadly, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, I've got to go pick up Alice... shopping." he mumbled.

I laughed, and gave him a good luck.

Once he was out of my room, I looked down at the picture. There, in the picture sat a beautiful angel. She had wide, chocolate-brown eyes, and a pale heart-shaped face. Her face was slightly blushed, but as far as I could see just another pretty face. She'll probably try to get my attention like every other girl out there. The only thing that changed my mind was her 4.0. I stared at her for a little while longer, and sighed.

_I'll give her a shot, but if she says 'like' after every other word like that one girl I'm gonna have a stroke_.

Over the next couple of days though, I couldn't help but get more and more excited by the moment. I really think I was starting to get on Jasper's nerves. Alice was apparently very excited though, but Jasper seems like he's been a little more tired lately. I haven't been seeing him a lot lately though. So when he leaves Alice must take him for long shopping sprees.

(2 days later)

Now I was on the way to Isabella Swans home. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, told me to call her Bella. She apparently likes that better. They told me only a little about her, such as she likes to read, she makes good grades, and she blushes a lot.

_I can't wait to see her blush_. I thought as I got ready in my room.

Jasper was talking to someone on the phone. I then heard a very loud voice scream "Jasper!" and I started laughing, which Emmett got hit for. _Maybe if that idiot wasn't so big..._ I thought, laughing harder. I could hear more loud yelling, and Jasper trying to calm her down. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but I could hear Emmett laughing, and a loud thud. The idiot pushed it. I laughed.

I walked in the room, and helped Emmett back up, and chuckled under my breath. That's when I heard it. "Fine... But you owe me..." I heard on the other end. The voice sounded defeated, but still had an angelic tone to it.

Alice started yelling something in the background, but I paid it no attention. Then I heard "You heard her Jazz... When do we need to be ready?"

Only about 20 minutes later we were all ready, but Jasper made us wait 10 more minutes. He mumbled something about girls being really slow.

I rolled my eyes, and sat impatiently on the couch, waiting. I've never acted this way before a date. I tried to calm down, but it only made things more uncomfortable.

"I'm uhh... going to pick up Rose now. She won't mind if I'm early."

I rolled my eyes. _Yea, she won't mind at all..._ I thought. _stupid overly sexually active... horny... ugh. _I complained in my head.

Unlike that pervert I was still a virgin. "Pervert" I mumbled under my breath, Jasper snickered.

Emmett said, "Well Eddie" he emphasized the Eddie which made me growl, and him smirk. "Not all of us can be so privileged to be sexually impaired like you." I jumped up, and flew toward him, only to be grabbed and restrained by Jasper.

"That's enough you two. Calm down, relax." he said, which automatically calmed me. That's the thing about Jasper, no matter what, he can screw with your emotions. It really sucks sometimes.

"Whatever" mumbled Emmett "Hey Eddie" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "You have fun on your date, you hear?" he laughed and walked out the door.

"It's time to go Edward" Jasper said, apparently a distraction to calm down my nerves.

I have to admit it worked a little, until I got nervous again. The drive there was pretty easy. Alice and Bella shared a small apartment together down the road from where Jasper and Emmett's apartment was.

Jasper knocked on the door, and I heard a loud "YAY!" from inside. I laughed, but quickly regretted it when I got hit in the gut. I straightened up a little when I heard the lock, and saw Alice open the door.

Jasper and Alice are a pretty strange couple. I guess you could call it romantic though. They never really talk, just stare each other in the eyes.

When Alice finally noticed me she said "She'll be out in a minute Edward. You're going to love her. She's sweet and smart and beautiful and... well... the list is never ending." she smiled, and lead me to the couch. Jasper's arm still draped over her shoulder considering Alice's height.

I had this very strange feeling that someone was watching me, but ignored it thinking it was probably Alice or Jasper. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Alice said "And here she comes now."

I looked back at my little angel that I was introduced to through a picture and smiled. I saw her face going red into the most beautiful blush, but then she looked down. I was confused at first then remembered what I was told about her embarrassment problems, and stood up. I walked to her side to stand next to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok, I won't bite." I smiled a small crooked grin, and saw her blush. I had to stop myself from taking her into my arms right then and there. _Very ungentlemanly like of you Edward... Bad Edward_. I said to myself. _No thinking like that. She's going to think you're a pervert... Or worse... An Emmett._

"H--hi" she said in a small voice I just barely heard.

I smiled, and heard an "Aww..." from Alice which made Bella blush even more.

"Bella" Jasper said, "This is Edward"

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured that much out by myself." I was a little confused by her statement, but shrugged it off.

"Ready to go?" I asked, hopeful. She just shook her head yes shyly, while I laughed and walked forward. She followed, our fingers still intertwined.

I was walking to my car when I felt Bella stop moving, and I stopped myself. I looked down at her and she had the cutest confused expression on her face. "Umm... Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" I smiled. It was too hard not to smile at her.

"Whe--where are we going?" she asked shyly.

"Bella, you're so cute when you're nervous. You blush. I like it... a lot."

I grinned watching her blush again. "We are going in my car." I said as I pointed it out. "After we all go to the bar for a little while to celebrate I want to get to know you better." I said as I held the car door open for her. I quickly ran to the other side to get in and continued. "So I asked Alice if you would mind going to dinner with me. Would you?" I asked nervously.

I watched as she thought it over, her face scrunching up in yet another cute confused thinking kind of look. "I don't know." she said in a sad voice.

"Why not Bella? Did I make you mad? Should I have asked you first? Did I do something else wrong?" I immediately started to panic.

"No... It's just..." I could tell she was trying to make up some kind of excuse. Knowing this just caused me to get even more panicked. A smart girl like her probably thought I was just another dumb jock. _I'll_ _show her._ I thought, a grin spreading on my face.

"You're supposed to know who the person you go on dates with. No strangers allowed."

That just made me smile even more. _Wow, this is going to be easy._ "Why's that Bella? Do I scare you or something?" I smiled my famous crooked smile, and she was quiet for a second.

"N--no... It's just... I know nothing about you." She sighed, obviously giving up, but then she smiled a breath taking smile and I forgot what we were talking about.

"Well then, that's easy to fix. What do you want to know about me?" I smiled.

"What kind of grades do you make?"

"I mostly make A's. I want to be a doctor."

She paused, then said "Well... uhh... Do you play any instruments?"

I didn't even hesitate. I've always loved music, so this question was extremely easy. "4 actually. Drums, guitar, violin, and my favorite the piano."

"Hmm... and you're a football player, right?"

"Yes" I said as we pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"I'll think about it." she winked at me, and started for the door, but I stopped her hand and said "Here, let me."

I reached over her, and was extremely close, almost touching her small stomach. I could faintly feel her breath on my neck, but then I couldn't. I smiled at this, I obviously had some effect on her. I clicked open the door, and leaned back. She had a slight blush on her face.

"There you go." I said as I moved my eyes over her face. From her full chocolate colored eyes, to her small pale nose, to her slightly pink cheeks, to finally land on her red delicate lips.

"Thank you."

I saw her lips form the words. I looked back up to her eyes for a second. They were searching my face.

Closer and closer I moved to her. I breathed in the smell of her. I could practically taste strawberries on my lips. I could see her moving closer, and I wrapped my arms around her waist to get closer while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then...

* * *

_What should happen next? The more reveiws I get the faster Ill update. PM if you have any good ideas, and I might add them to the story._


	4. Bar Fight

_Disclaimer: Characters and the whole Twilight story by Stephenie Meyer._

_This whole story is thanks to my friend __vjgm__. I would like to dedicate this story to her. If not for her, this story wouldnt even exist... :)_

* * *

**BPOV**

Then...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey! In there! Open up!" I could hear a husky, strong voice from the other side of the window and jumped.

"It's ok." Edward smiled. "Let me get out first so I can see who it is." He said calmly, obviously not worried about the person outside. He looked at me apologetically, and stepped out of the car.

I looked behind me and saw a big, tan guy with glassy black hair pulled up in a short ponytail. 'Very familiar' I thought to myself.

"Its fine Bella, it's just Jacob." He said with venom in his voice.

"Jacob?" I asked, confused. I stepped out of the car, and looked around. "JACOB!" I yelled, and ran up to him to give him a big hug. I looked back at Edward apologetically. He had an aggravated look on his face.

"What are you doing here Jacob? This isn't exactly your territory you know." He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I heard you were taking out my Bella here." He said while he wrapped his arm around me.

"First of all Jake, I'm not anyone's Bella, not even yours. Second of all, I'm kinda on a date, so you might want to back away." I said with force.

I mean, Jake is one of my best friends, but he's had a huge crush on me ever since I can remember. Our dads met in college and have been friends since then. They introduced us a couple of years ago and were friends the moment we met. I think Charlie agrees with Jacob though. He likes Jake a lot and thinks that we could live happily, together I mean.

Edward came next to me and looked at me kinda strangely. He had a mix of emotions on his face. Hurt, confusion, pride, and... passion maybe?

I smiled up at him and took his hand. He calmed a little but I could still see a little confusion.

"Let's go, Alice gets pretty... umm... overly excited." I said, laughing a little at what I pictured Alice doing.

"Hey wait." Jacob said, annoyed. "Bella you can't go out with him. He's one of them. He's a--"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Jacob, just go." I walked away with Edward still by my side.

Once we finally walked away from Jacob I was able to look at where we were. We were at some sports bar I had never seen before. It had a strange lighted sign that read, and had a small wait.

"Bella! Where have you been? You were supposed to bring her straight here Edward, I--"

"Alice..." he mumbled. "Alice, it's my fault, don't blame him k?" I smiled an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes, and then Jasper walked up. "Whats wrong Alice?" he said as he put his hand on her back. She immediately calmed down.

"I'm fine Jazz." That's the great thing about Jasper, one touch and he can calm down the wild pixie.

"Lets go" she smiled at us. "We still need to find Rose and Emmett."

Who knew it was so hard to follow someone as hyper and loud as Alice. Edward and I lost her in only about 5 minutes in. I think the only reason I didn't lose Edward though was because his arm was securely wrapped around my waist.

I looked around for a little while, and shrugged my shoulders at Edward. "We didn't lose her." He said with a grin, and winked.

"I don't und-- oh... but I... uhh..." I sighed in defeat again.

**JPOV **

I watched as they all made their way through the crowded bar. I growled as I saw where _he_ had his arm. It was around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. I felt like I was going to explode with anger.

I cleared my head, and continued to watch them. The other 2 were now gone, and I saw her look around for them then toward him. I could see he was saying something, but was too far away to hear. He had some stupid grin on his face, and winked at her.

I could tell what she was doing when I saw her expression. She was looking for some distraction. She mumbled a couple of words, and sighed sadly.

That's when I lost it. I slowly walked over to them and waited.

**BPOV**

I looked back up, and smiled at him proudly, but that smile quickly faded. I looked over Edward's shoulder to find the most idiotic man alive. Jacob was standing not 2 feet away, with a scowl on his face.

I looked back at Edward's confused face and mouthed "Let's go." and turned my eyes somewhere else. I grabbed his hand and moved forward.

"Where are we going?" he said in a strange voice.

I looked over my shoulder past him and there he still was, but following us now. _This is going to be a long night._ I thought. "What are you?" he said trailing off looking back.

**EPOV**

I growled without even realizing it. There, behind me, was Jacob. I'm _getting really sick of him following us. _

**JPOV**

Without even thinking I balled up my fist and punched him as hard as I could, but of course being the little twerp that he was he wouldn't let his face hit my fist. I accidentally hit the guy sitting on a chair next to him.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob, my Jacob, the one I think of as more of a big playful dog, actually tried to hit Edward. I wasn't thinking about that though of course. All I cared about was how Edward dodged him. _He is so fast and... ugh... stupid Bella..._ Then I looked at what Jacob had hit. Some poor man was flat on the floor, with what looked like a broken jaw.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away. He finally followed, but turned and dragged me toward the exit. _Great, stupid boy egos... _I groaned. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Edward, just..." Jacob cut me off. "How dare you touch her you filthy leach." he said balling up another fist.

Edward held up his hand. "So you would rather her get hurt from your fist than for me to be near her? Unlike you, I would never purposefully hurt Bella just for stupidity. If it comes down to it, I will fight you." he said with a glare.

"Edward..." again Jacob cut me off. "I would never hurt Bella." he said, getting angrier by the moment.

"Jacob, don't you dare." I growled. "Go home." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward the car. "Take me home Edward." I said as he nodded.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Jacob yell.

Edward and I kept walking, but I felt him stop. I looked back to see Jacob's fist in Edward's face. I looked around to the small crowd gathering around us. I glared at Jacob and looked back up at Edward. He still looked composed and calm, but in his eyes I could see anger and hatred.

I pulled him again "Let's go." I pleaded.

He looked at me softly and nodded.

"Pussy" I heard Jacob mumble.

Edward stiffened beside me, and I could see that the crowd had gotten larger.

"Jacob, shut the hell up" I heard a small pixie like voice say behind me. Then I felt 2 more people near me. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper.

I pulled Edward again, and this time he walked with me, but not before saying over his shoulder "We'll settle this on the field. A lot more witnesses for your humiliation mutt." he said the last word with so much hate I cringed.

We walked toward his car, and he took me home. We didn't talk for the rest of the way, and I ignored him when said goodbye. I don't care how Jacob reacted. He should have just left, and got it over with.

* * *

_If you hate Jacob as much as I do then you might be a little mad at me... I know most people dont like it when Jake is in the story, and I dont either... But it was either Jake, or Mike Newton (or as ms. wosa ((vjgm)) says_ the vile one_) What should happen next? The more reveiws I get the faster Ill update. PM if you have any good ideas, and I might add them to the story._


	5. END

I'm really sorry about this, but I feel this story is going no where and its pointless. Ive lost track of what it is, or what to do with it. I'm going to write a new story instead and try to forget all about this mess. I'll leave this message up for a couple of days, and then delete the story. Don't expect the first chapter of my new story for a little while, because I'm getting it in order and I'm actually organizing this one and think it out before I just write. My times are also a little mixed up right now because I'm in Tokyo. Sorry again.

-King


End file.
